


Secret

by Orcux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gift Fic, He wants the attention darn it, Humor, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kids, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Romance, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcux/pseuds/Orcux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is certain he ranks higher in Hinata's heart than that darned stuffed rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spellbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellbooks/gifts).



> Written for eresince's adorable, amazing drawing of Kageyama and Hinata and soft toys xD
> 
> Check it out at http://eresince.deviantart.com/art/secret-467486384 :D
> 
> And also uploaded today because HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGS

"And then, Tobio-kun pointed at me and said something really cheesy…" Five year old Hinata giggled softly into the furry, plush bunny's floppy ear, as one would if they were telling a secret, before peeking up at his black haired companion as inconspicuously as he could manage.

Just that simple glance at his friend made him recall what had happened earlier that day, making his cheeks lit up in happy blush at the sweet memory, and an overwhelming urge to share his happiness with someone else welled up from within him. "Hey, Rabbit-san, don't you want to know what he said?"

His attempts at being quiet were thwarted by Kageyama, who had been, until then, fingering the edge of his equally fluffy plush penguin's beak, while inwardly marvelling at how soft it was despite its seemingly sharp edge.

"Oi, Shoyo." Maybe to others, Kageyama's words would have seemed harsh, but Hinata knew better, for his inflicted tone betrayed the affection underlying them.

The orange-haired boy looked up, trying to look as innocent as possible, his eyes wide, while he clutched Rabbit-san to his chest. Kageyama could almost see sparkly heart-shaped bubbles rising up and popping behind him, and he felt his cheeks deepen in colour at the adorable sight. Nevertheless, he had a reputation to keep—he wasn't the most rational boy of his age for nothing—and made a noise that he hoped sounded distinctively like a 'hmph'.

"What did I say about telling others?" He wanted to keep the whole thing between them, and that definitely included soft toy rabbits that were being cuddled closer to Hinata's chest than he had ever been.

His gaze automatically went down to glare at the offending rabbit, whose eyes seemed to glimmer back at him mockingly.

Darn it.

Feeling the insane urge to prove something— _what exactly_ , he didn't know—he leant down towards Hinata, and the orange-haired boy flustered immediately, panicky, flurried words escaping his lips.

"T-T-Tobio-kun? I swear I didn't say anything yet! Please forgive me! And Rabbit-san too, for being such a curious rabbit! Umm—" His words died on his lips as Kageyama's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest.

"That's right, you won't tell anyone will you, Shoyo?" He pressed a finger against Hinata's quivering lips. "After all, it's just between us— _our_ secret."

Immediately, the smile blossomed on Hinata's lips again, making the place seem a little brighter.

"Mm! It's our secret!"


End file.
